Maldito destino
by Drixi85
Summary: Una boda es el día más feliz de los novios... pero no tiene porqué serlo de sus más allegados.
1. Maldito destino

Nota: antes de leer sólo quería aclarar que esta historia también la podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Wattpad con el mismo nombre, yo soy la autora así que no me denunciéis :D Espero que lo disfrutéis. Un beso :)

Aquel era el gran día. El día en que el empresario y modelo internacional Adrien Agreste se casaría con su novia de toda la vida y mano derecha en su empresa de moda, la flamante Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Toda París estaba eufórica con el acontecimiento. Las revistas de moda y chismes llevaban semanas especulando sobre cualquier detalle de la boda. El lugar, la celebración, el banquete, los decorados y como no... sobre el traje de novia.

Toda París se sentía feliz por el matrimonio de una de sus parejas más célebres a nivel internacional. Bueno, toda no... en una de las mejores suites del Hotel Le Grand Paris había una rubia de ojos azules mirando el programa de televisión que retransmitía en directo la boda del año sin poder contener las lágrimas.

El novio ya había llegado a la catedral de Notre Dame y se encontraba en el altar esperando notablemente nervioso a la novia. A pesar de la apariencia intranquila del joven estaba más guapo que nunca. Con el cabello rubio un poco más largo que cuando lo tenía en su adolescencia pero, aún así, perfectamente peinado, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando por la emoción del momento, su cara angelical y su sonrisa amable hacia los presentes en la iglesia y la audiencia que le seguía por televisión derretían el corazón de cualquier fémina.

Le enfocaron en primera plana, Chloé se acercó a la televisión y con su mano acarició la imagen del chico. Rompió en llanto cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras todavía apoyaba su mano en la pantalla. Estuvo así un buen rato, no sabía decir cuanto tiempo. La joven lloraba siendo ajena a todo lo que pasaba y decía la presentadora del programa.

-¡Ya llegó la novia que todos esperábamos! -exclamó la reportera-. ¡¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng está saliendo de la limusina para dirigirse al altar donde le espera Adrien Agreste!!

No quería hacerlo, sabía que no quería, sabía que no debía pero no pudo evitarlo y Chloé miró la pantalla. Allí estaba su eterna rival, su enemiga, la que se lo había arrebatado todo... a su amigo de la infancia, al amor de su vida, a una vida feliz junto a él. Era tan injusto y dolía tanto, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. ¡Maldito destino!¡Maldito destino!¡Maldito destino! No paraba de repetir la hermosa hija del alcalde una y otra vez. Un recuerdo vino a su mente, un recuerdo que trataba de enterrar a toda costa pero que era imposible y siempre volvía en sus peores momentos.

 **Flasback** =

Por fin habían derrotado a Hawk Moth, París volvía a estar segura y los Miraculous debían ser devueltos a su guardián a la espera de una próxima amenaza.

Todos los héroes se encontraban en casa del guardián formando un círculo presidido por el propio Maestro Fu. En todos esos años habían demostrado ser un gran equipo, habían luchado codo con codo y se habían enfrentado a mil peligros por culpa de los akumas de Hawk Moth. Por eso, el Maestro Fu había decidido que en el momento de entregar sus Miraculous estuvieran todos presentes. Se habían ganado el derecho de conocer las identidades de sus compañeros y Chloé Bourgeois con más razón que ninguno otro, pues todos los héroes conocían su identidad mientras que ella desconocía la de ellos.

-Muy bien, llegó el momento... -comenzó a decir el Maestro Fu-. Quítense sus Miraculous todos a la vez. A las de 3.

1... 2... 3... un brillo cegador ocasionado por todas las destransformaciones iluminó la estancia dando lugar a cinco jóvenes que resultaron conocerse muy bien entre ellos.

-¡¿Alya?!

-¡¿Adrien?!

-¡¿Nino?!

-¡¿Marinette?!

Parecían asombrados, emocionados y felices. Fueron a abrazarse unos con otros pero una rubia de ojos azules no había dicho nada, no se había movido del sitio. Aún no podía creerse que los demás héroes junto a los que había combatido todo este tiempo eran sus compañeros de clase con los que no tenía buena relación. Que Ladybug fuera su más odiosa rival Marinette y que el engreído y coqueto Chat Noir fuera en realidad su amado Adrien.

-Vamos Chloé acércate que no mordemos -dijo Adrien con una sonrisa.

La chica se acercó con una sonrisa forzada y dio unas palmaditas al grupo. No obstante, enseguida se alejó y se mantuvo un poco distante. Desde su posición oía cómo sus compañeros decían:

-No me puedo creer que vosotros seáis Rena y Carapace -dijo Adrien a Nino y Alya.

-Yo no puedo creer que vosotros seáis Ladybug y Chat Noir -dijo Alya llevándose las manos a la cara frustrada-. Desde el principio os tuve al lado y ni me di cuenta. ¿Qué clase de reportera soy?

-Una un poco ciega -dijo Nino riéndose de su chica. Alya le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Ay! -se quejó el moreno mientras se rascaba el hombro herido.

-Y yo... nunca me di cuenta que el amor de mi vida lo tenía detrás de mí en clase... sí que he estado ciego My Lady -susurró Adrien a Marinette con voz de enamorado tomándole de las manos.

-Ad-Adrien... -tartamudeó Marinette.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces y te lo vuelvo a decir, te amo Bugaboo. Una vez te dije que no me importaba la chica que anduviera detrás de esa máscara y el hecho de descubrir que esa chica eres tú Marinette me da la razón. Dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que te quiero... te lo suplico.

Marinette se puso roja como un tomate. No podía articular palabra pero asintió levemente con una gran sonrisa y eso fue lo único que Adrien necesitó para darle un apasionado beso delante de sus compañeros. Alya y Nino vitoreaban y aplaudían a la nueva pareja felices. Chloé desvió la mirada cerrando sus puños mientras sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir por un instante.

-Me alegro que por fin hayáis aceptado vuestros sentimientos -dijo el Maestro Fu con calma-. Después de todo es vuestro destino.

-¿Qué quiere decir Maestro Fu? -preguntó Adrien.

-Que Ladybug y Chat Noir están hechos el uno para el otro. Vuestro destino es estar juntos -respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Al escuchar eso, la pareja de enamorados se abrazó nuevamente feliz mientras una rubia no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima de sus ojos.

 _Unos días después..._

Una figura encapuchada toca a la puerta de la casa del guardián. El Maestro Fu abre la puerta y se sorprende al reconocer al individuo bajo el atuendo.

-Chloé... -murmuró.

-Maestro Fu, necesito hablar con usted por favor -dijo una llorosa Chloé.

-Claro pasa.

Caminaron hacia la sala de relajación en la casa del guardián. Una vez dentro se sentaron uno enfrente del otro. Chloé se bajo la capucha. El Maestro Fu pudo ver sus ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos de tanto llorar. El anciano esperó a que ella hablara.

-Maestro, ¿es verdad lo que dijo?¿Qué Ladybug y Chat Noir están destinados a estar juntos? -preguntó la chica suplicante.

-Chloé... -murmuró el hombre con el semblante triste.

-Necesito saberlo, necesito saber la verdad.

El anciano la miró a los ojos y decidió contarle lo que la chica le pedía.

-Bueno, no es algo que ocurra en el 100% de los casos pero sí en la gran mayoría.

-Entonces aún hay esperanza... -musitó la rubia poniendo sus manos en su corazón.

-Chloé, la probabilidad de que Marinette y Adrien se separen es muy baja.

-Maestro, con el debido respeto, usted no lo entiende. ¡Yo lo amo!¡Amo a Adrien Agreste! -unas lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir-. Es lo único que realmente he querido, lo que más he deseado en este mundo. Sí existe la más mínima posibilidad... aunque sea muy pequeña... lo esperaré el tiempo que haga falta.

 **Fin del Flasback** =

5 años habían pasado desde ese día, 5 años maldiciendo a ese maldito destino que osaba alejarla de Adrien. 5 años esperando un milagro, cualquier cosa, que rompiese esa dichosa pareja. Que demostrase que ellos, en realidad, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que esa teoría, profecía, leyenda o como lo quisieran llamar no era más que una tontería, una completa estupidez, algo verdaderamente ridículo.

Pero pasó el tiempo, ese milagro nunca llegó y hoy sus esperanzas se derrumbaban como un castillo de naipes. Hoy Adrien Agreste, el amor de su vida, se casaría con su rival y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya no estaban en el colegio, esto era la vida real y esa boda definitivamente era muy real. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Marinette Ladybug?¡Ella había sido su amiga desde la infancia!¡Su única amiga durante mucho tiempo!¡Sus padres habían sido íntimos amigos! El destino era que estuviera con ella. Tenía más derecho que la panadera a estar con él.

Volvió a mirar el programa. No podía negar que Dupain-Cheng iba radiante, y eso enervó su estado de ánimo aún más. El vestido era hermoso, ella estaba guapísima y rebosaba felicidad, la gente la vitoreaba como si fuera Ladybug, aunque París no conociese en verdad su pequeño secreto, y caminaba lentamente hacia el altar donde estaba Adrien, su amado Adrien. La joven rubia no pudo soportarlo más. Apagó el televisor, se vistió con ropa informal para no ser reconocida por las calles de la ciudad y se marchó del hotel.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, vio un pub un poco lúgubre y con poca gente. En un sitio como ese seguro que no estarían hablando de la jodida boda del año así que entró sin pensárselo dos veces. Se dirigió a la barra frustrada y pidió un mojito. No había dado ni el segundo sorbo a su bebida cuando escuchó una voz que le preguntó:

-¿Un mal día?

Se giró. A su lado había un chico joven, sería dos años mayor que ella como mucho, tenía el cabello negro con las puntas azuladas, ojos azules, complexión delgada y parecía ser un chico bastante tranquilo a pesar de su estilo rockero. De normal, la rubia no le hubiese hecho caso. Se habría volteado y se habría marchado a otro lugar del pub para no tener que aguantar a nadie. Pero hoy no era un día normal y ese chico parecía tan deprimido como ella.

-Sí, el peor de todos. ¿Y tú? Tampoco te ves muy feliz.

-Igual que tú -contestó acabando su bebida de un trago-. Camarero, póngame otra por favor.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decirse nada más, sólo bebiendo. La televisión que se ubicaba encima de la barra cambió la programación.

-¡Especial de última hora!¡Adrien y Marinette Agreste ya son marido y mujer! -anunció la comentarista.

¿En serio?¿Ni siquiera en un pub de mala muerte podía escapar del maldito destino del par de héroes parisinos? La rubia bufó exasperada y el chico desvió la mirada al suelo con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó curioso el joven con una sonrisa afable al cabo de un rato.

-Perdona...

-Se nota que no eres la clase de gente que frecuentaría un bar como este -comentó mientras agitaba el contenido de la nueva bebida.

-Como has dicho tenía un mal día y quería alejarme de todo -musitó la chica mirando a la nada-. Beber tranquila y olvidar...

-Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que parece. ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-¿Contarle mi vida a un desconocido? -alzando las cejas incrédula.

-De alguna forma se empieza a ser amigos -mientras daba un trago.

No supo porqué pero la chica sonrió, ese chico transmitía confianza. No tenía muchos amigos y no le importaba que él se convirtiera en uno de ellos. De hecho, había algo en él que le gustaba y ella quería conocerlo un poco mejor. Así que se relajó gracias al efecto de la bebida y comenzó a contarle su penosa historia de amor.

-Llevo toda mi vida enamorada de un chico, hemos sido amigos desde niños. Siempre conservé la esperanza de que algún día me correspondiera. Pero hoy... hoy se ha casado con otra mujer y mis esperanzas se han ido a la mierda. ¿Y tú rockero?

-Pues yo llevo desde mi juventud enamorado de una chica, iba en la clase de preparatoria de mi hermana. Siempre conservé la esperanza de que algún día me correspondiera. Pero hoy se ha casado con otro hombre y mis esperanzas se han ido a la mierda.

-Vaya, tenías razón tenemos mucho en común.

-Podríamos brindar... por nuestros amores fallidos y nuestras falsas esperanzas -dijo él alzando su copa.

-Brindo por ello -la chica alzó su vaso y brindaron.

Los dos dieron un buen trago a sus bebidas. Chloé no estaba acostumbrada y casi se atraganta. Cuando recobró la compostura se pusieron a reír.

-Por cierto, me llamo Luka Couffaine -extendiendo su mano de forma amistosa.

-Yo Chloé Bourgeois, un placer conocerte Luka -dijo ella aceptándola.

-El placer es mío Chloé Bourgeois.


	2. Maldito destino (vol.2)

**En la mansión Agreste** =

En la habitación que solía usar cuando era niño se encontraba un Adrien Agreste sentado en el suelo completamente abatido mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión de fondo. Estaba descalzo, llevaba puesto unos simples pantalones largos de sport, una camiseta de lycra ajustada a su cuerpo y una botella de brandy en su mano.

Dio un buen trago bebiendo directamente de la botella, el alcohol le quemaba la garganta pero no le importó. Miró a su alrededor, habían varias fotografías esparcidas por el suelo cerca de él. Fotos que le recordaban tiempos mejores, tiempos en los que fue feliz. Fotos con sus padres, fotos con su madre, fotos con sus amigos del Françoise Dupont, fotos de su boda con Marinette y, sobretodo, fotos con ella... con su amiga de la infancia, Chloé Bourgeois.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se casó, hacía ya 4 años. Su relación con Marinette se había enfriado, su matrimonio era un fracaso, una farsa, su vida un estrés y la única que lo apoyaba y lo ayudaba a salir adelante era su amiga Chloé Bourgeois.

Amiga... su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando pensó en esa palabra. Y saber que durante mucho tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de ser algo más con la rubia era algo que lo enervaba. Siempre supo de sus sentimientos por él, al contrario que Marinette, la hija del alcalde siempre fue muy evidente.

Cogió una de las fotografías en la que estaban ellos dos juntos, una foto de su niñez. Recordaba ese día, el momento exacto en que se hizo esa foto. En esa época Chloé era una niña dulce, tierna y encantadora nada comparado a lo que se encontró cuando llegó al Françoise Dupont. Ahora se daba cuenta que el abandono por parte de su madre le afectó haciéndole cambiar su forma de ser, buscaba ser lo más parecida a ella para que le mostrara afecto. Debió entenderlo en su momento, eran amigos... debió de estar a su lado y apoyarla, como ella hacía ahora con él, en vez de ir recriminándole su comportamiento y alejarla de él cada vez más.

Alguien se había percatado de que Chloé ocultaba un lado amable y bondadoso y lo había sacado a flote, alguien que no era él. Y lo hizo en el momento en el que él más lo necesitaba, cuando empezaron los problemas con Marinette.

Un día, después de una fuerte discusión con la azabache se fue de casa. Se sentó en el primer pub que vio abierto y pidió algo de beber. A la media hora alguien le tocó el hombro. Era ella y le miraba con preocupación. Tomó asiento a su lado y preguntó por él, por su vida. El rubio se desahogó, le contó sus miserias mientras ella lo escuchaba atentamente. Después le consoló, intentó aconsejarle, lo animó. El joven se sintió bien con su compañía y quiso volver a retomar su amistad.

Empezaron a quedar más de seguido. Hablaban de todo; de sus parejas, de su trabajo, de su vida, de anécdotas chistosas... ella había vuelto a ser Chloé, la misma que recordaba de aquellos días de su infancia. El tiempo volaba junto a ella, se sentía feliz, animado, divertido, podía ser él mismo... el coqueto y engreído Chat Noir. En broma, ella muchas veces le llamaba por su nombre de superhéroe. Hasta que llegó un momento en que ocurrió lo que nadie se hubiera imaginado nunca... Adrien Agreste se enamoró de ella, de Chloé Bourgeois.

-Han pasado 4 años desde aquel gran día en que París se visitó de gala para celebrar la que fue la boda del año. ¡La boda de Adrien y Marinette Agreste! Ahora la ciudad se prepara para otro acontecimiento igual de importante.¡El enlace entre la estilista Chloé Bourgeois y el cantante Luka Couffaine! -retransmitió la comentarista desde el televisor.

Adrien volvió a dirigir su mirada a la invitación de boda. La cogió y la leyó:

 _Chloé Bourgeois y Luka Couffaine tienen el placer de invitarles a su boda que tendrá lugar en la catedral de Notre Dame el próximo 22 de octubre._

Después, la arrugó en su mano mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas completamente desolado.

 **En la casa del guardián de los Miraculous** =

Tocaron a la puerta. El anciano camino a paso lento hacia ella y cuando la tuvo a su alcance la abrió para ver de quién se trataba. El empresario y modelo Adrien Agreste asomó por ella y le dijo al hombre:

-Hola Maestro.

-Buenos días Adrien, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Maestro Fu, usted sabe que lo considero como un padre para mí y necesito consejo.

El otro asintió amablemente y le indicó que lo siguiera hasta la sala de relajación. Una vez sentados cómodamente habló:

-Dime, ¿qué sucede Chat Noir? -le preguntó sirviéndole una taza de té al rubio.

-He tenido problemas con Marinette -dijo Adrien sin rodeos-. Desde que nos casamos quisimos tener una familia. Lo estuvimos intentando durante un tiempo y al no conseguirlo fuimos a un especialista. Nos hicieron unas pruebas y resultó que Marinette no podía tener hijos.

El guardián asintió levemente con el semblante serio. Le hizo un gesto a Adrien indicándole que continuara.

-Aquello nos devastó, nos alejó y comenzamos a buscar consuelo en otras personas. Yo con Chloé Bourgeois y Marinette con su pareja Luka Couffaine. Al final hemos acabado enamorados de ellos, de nuestros amigos y ahora ellos se van a casar.

-Vaya, es una situación difícil Chat Noir -dijo el Maestro Fu mientras meditaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Maestro no sé qué hacer. Estoy enamorado de Chloé, la quiero a mi lado. Siento la necesidad de boicotear esa boda. Ir ahora mismo a su casa y decirle todo lo que siento por ella. Pero, en el fondo, sé que no debo... que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirle que renuncie a todo por mí.

-Y es verdad Chat Noir, no lo tienes -dijo el anciano seriamente.

-¡Pero la culpa no es mía! -el modelo alzó la voz sin poder evitarlo-. Se suponía que Marinette y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que el destino nos había unido. ¿Por qué mi matrimonio se ha convertido en una mentira?¿Por qué nos hemos enamorado de otras personas?¿Por qué se me parte el alma cuando leo esta odiosa invitación de boda?

El joven sacó de su bolsillo el tarjetón de boda y la lanzó encima de la mesita con rabia. El guardián tomó un sorbo de su taza de té con calma.

-El destino os juntó. Lo teníais todo para ser una pareja feliz. Pero cuando os enfrentasteis a una tragedia no supisteis permanecer unidos. Dejasteis que os abrumara y os distanciara. El destino es bastante acertado pero no siempre es infalible.

-Entonces nos mintió -soltó el chico enojado-. Marinette y yo llevamos años creyendo una mentira. Y no hay nada que me impida intentar recuperar mi vida, ser feliz con quien realmente quiero estar.

El Maestro Fu lo miró a los ojos con el rostro imperturbable.

-Unos días después de revelar vuestras identidades Chloé Bourgeois vino a verme. Estaba completamente desolada, lloraba sin cesar. Quería saber si lo que había dicho era verdad. Si el destino os había unido a ti y a Ladybug y si vuestro amor era realmente inquebrantable.

Adrien miró al anciano anonadado. El Maestro Fu continuó:

-Le dije la verdad. Que no era una ciencia cierta pero que la mayoría de Ladybugs y Chat Noirs acababan siendo felices y que la probabilidad de que tú y Marinette os separaseis era mínima. Aún así ella se aferró a esa esperanza. Estuvo esperándote durante mucho tiempo pero siempre respeto tu relación con Ladybug, porque tú decidiste amar a Ladybug. Y por mucho que le doliera, respeto tu decisión. Ahora te toca a ti respetarla a ella. Ha rehecho su vida, es feliz, se va a casar y no deberías entrometerte -dijo el Maestro Fu tajante-. Soluciona tus problemas con Marinette, eso es lo que debes hacer.

 **La boda de Chloé y Luka** =

Había llegado el día. Hoy Chloé Bourgeois, la hija del alcalde de París y la gran crítica de moda Audrey Bourgeois, se casaría en la catedral de Notre Dame con Luka Couffaine, uno de los artistas musicales más aclamados del momento. Desde la boda de los Agreste no se había vivido nada igual en París. La gente se arremolinaba en los alrededores ávidos por ver algún detalle del evento del año. Los fotógrafos y las cámaras no paraban de enfocar a los invitados y los reporteros estaban atentos a cualquier noticia e intentaban entrevistar a los privilegiados que acudían con una invitación.

Adrien y Marinette Agreste habían sido de los primeros en llegar a la puerta de la catedral en su limusina. Habían salido del vehículo tomando sus manos, luciendo unas radiantes sonrisas y saludando al público. A ojos del mundo eran el matrimonio perfecto, aquel que aspiraba cualquier pareja de enamorados... menuda farsa, la realidad era bien distinta. En sus corazones rotos ya poco quedaba del gran amor que una vez se profesaron y sólo había sitio para la tristeza y el dolor al saber que ese día cada uno perdería a una persona importante en su vida.

Sus asientos estaban ubicados en el lugar que correspondía a los amigos, cerca de los novios. Desde allí no se perderían detalle de la ceremonia. El novio aguardaba en el altar, como él mismo había hecho hacía ya más de 4 años. Un sentimiento de celos apareció en su mente al pensar que podría haber sido él y no Luka el que estuviera esperando en ese altar a Chloé Bourgeois.

Adrien no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica, ahora entendía porque Chloé nunca acudió a su boda a pesar de estar invitada. Era demasiado doloroso estar en un momento como ese.

Los invitados fueron entrando, la catedral se llenó de gente y cuando todo estuvo listo la novia apareció cogida al brazo de su padre en la puerta de Notre Dame. Chloé Bourgeois estaba realmente hermosa. Su cabello rubio recogido en un moño adornado con pequeñas flores de tonos rosa palo, un collar de brillantes que Adrien sabía que era una reliquia familiar porque la chica se lo mostró cuando eran pequeños, un ramo de flores discreto formado por las mismas flores que su tocado y el vestido de novia, un palabra de honor sencillo pero elegante.

Adrien la vio caminar lentamente hacia el altar con el corazón encogido. Cuando la chica se colocó delante de Luka todo el mundo fue testigo de la mirada de amor y complicidad que había en la pareja de novios. Luka sonrió feliz tomándola de la mano mientras Adrien se tensaba en su sitio y apretaba sus puños sin apartar la vista de ellos.

La ceremonia fue maravillosa, muy emotiva. Había llegado el momento de felicitar a los novios. Los Agreste se acercaron y cuando estuvieron delante de los recién casados Adrien se puso enfrente de Chloé y Marinette de Luka.

-Me alegro por ti -dijo Adrien con una sonrisa forzada a Chloé-. Luka es un gran hombre.

-Sí, lo es -admitió ella dulcemente-. Consiguió sacar lo mejor de mí, aún cuando ni yo sabía que existía.

Ella se rió de su propio comentario como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una locura. Él por el contrario sintió un dolor en el pecho. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia, él había visto ese lado maravilloso en la rubia cuando eran niños, él debió de ayudarla a sacarlo cuando fueron jóvenes y él la había fallado. Ella nunca se lo dijo pero ahora él lo sabía.

-Espero que seas muy feliz con él.

-Gracias Adrien -dijo la rubia radiante de felicidad.

Ella le abrazó y él la correspondió. La rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó hacia sí todo lo que pudo. Nadie supo nunca lo que le costó decir esa frase a Adrien Agreste. La sujetó con fuerza. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora al sentirla tan cerca. Ahora que la tenía delante quería contarle tantas cosas, decirle sus sentimientos, pedirle perdón, suplicarle que lo volviera a amar. Pero el Maestro Fu tenía razón. Él siguió ciegamente a su destino, su maldito destino, y ella había seguido el suyo, había rehecho su vida y tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras cerraba los ojos. Intentó congelar ese momento en su mente, guardarlo como si fuera un tesoro. Sabía que sería el último, que no habría ninguno más. Poco después se separó de ella con una sonrisa, ella sonreía a su vez. Miró a su esposa, Marinette hacia lo propio con Luka. Se dio cuenta que su mujer también tenía una sonrisa forzada y una tristeza contenida mientras continuaba abrazada al novio mirándolo con ojos vidriosos.

-Marinette cariño, ¿vamos? Los demás invitados esperan para felicitar a la pareja.

La mencionada pareció salir de un trance. Se despidió de los novios deseándoles lo mejor y se agarró al brazo de su marido. Se pusieron disimuladamente a un lado en el interior de la catedral y desde allí fueron testigos del apasionado beso entre Luka y Chloé mientras los invitados aplaudían y vitoreaban por más.

-Te duele tanto como a mí verlos juntos -afirmó Adrien aún mirando a la pareja de recién casados.

-¿Qué hemos hecho mal Adrien? -preguntó al azabache dirigiendo la mirada al suelo-. Se supone que nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos, que deberíamos ser felices. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

-Tal vez... -murmuró el modelo-. Confiamos demasiado en el destino en vez de en nosotros mismos. Pensamos que nuestro amor era indestructible, que no existía nada que lo haría romperse en mil pedazos. Nos equivocamos, dejamos que nos abrumara, buscamos consuelo en otras personas en vez de permanecer juntos y ahora ya es tarde para nosotros y... para rehacer nuestras vidas.

Y es que todo el mundo se equivoca, incluso el maldito destino se puede equivocar.


End file.
